Lover in the night
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: my first uchihacest.sasuke has a wetdream and someone is waiting outside his window. yaoi


**Dedicated to Redmoonlight009.**

**Yum an Uchihacest!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke laid in his bed. Wished that his mind would be overtaken by sleep. It hadn't come. For some reason his mind was centered around the most hated person in his life. Itachi Uchiha, his older brother. He wondered why Itachi would do such a horrible thing. He remembered his brother being a kind person. Sasuke felt a wave of sleep overtake him.

**A dream Sasuke is having.**

_" Itachi!" Sasuke moaned._

_Itachi kissed Sasuke neck gently. Their parents weren't home tonight. Sasuke and Itachi would be alone for a couple days. Why not fool around?_

_Itachi licked the sensitive flesh. Sasuke groaned as the older Uchiha nibbled the flesh, leaving small love bites. Itachi kissed from the nape of his Otouto's neck to his lips. The Uchiha nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The youngest Uchiha happily obliged. He opened his mouth wide enough to let Itachi slip his tongue inside. Their tongues rubbed and rolled together. Shockwaves of pleasure were sent through Sasuke's spine. Itachi broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke. His eyes were hazed over with lust._

_" Itachi." Sasuke begged._

_The older Uchiha smirked at his Otouto._

_" You really want it?" Itachi asked._

_Sasuke nodded._

_" Beg me." Itachi said._

_" Please Itachi, I want to feel the pleasure." Sasuke said, a blush ravaged his face._

_This made Itachi smirk larger._

_" Alright Otouto." He said removing Sasuke shirt._

_Itachi began to play with Sasuke's pink little nipples. The younger Uchiha liked this a lot. He moaned softly as the older Uchiha nibbled and licked it. Itachi abandoned the nipple and kissed down to Sasuke waist band. He removed the pesky article of clothes. Sasuke's semi-erection penis was visible through the black boxers. The older Uchiha rubbed his Otouto through the fabric. Loud moans and gasps escaped the younger's lips._

_Itachi wasn't satisfied with the reaction. He removed the boxers swiftly and rubbed his brother. Sasuke moaned and began to sweat. The older Uchiha took his brother into his mouth. The younger groaned loudly as Itachi skillful tongue ran over his length. Itachi licked Sasuke's erection from tip to base. Sasuke's moans were loud and throaty. Itachi ran one of his hands up Sasuke's torso to his mouth._

_" Suck." Itachi commanded as he stuck three fingers into his mouth._

_Sasuke licked and swirled his tongue around the digits. Itachi pulled his fingers out and ran them down Sasuke's small back. The older Uchiha began to tease the younger with his middle finger. After a moment Itachi slid the finger inside. He waited until Sasuke relaxed, when he did Itachi added another finger. The older began to stretch and scissor his Otouto's tight heat. When Itachi added the final finger he pulled them most of the way out and thrusted them back in. Sasuke's face twitched slightly with discomfort._

_" I promise it'll feel good soon." Itachi said, starting to suck Sasuke's erection again._

_Itachi's fingers brushed something inside Sasuke that made him cry out. The older Uchiha repeatedly hit the spot over and over 'til Sasuke came into his mouth. The younger's face was bright red and he was panting harshly._

_" Are you ready for something better?" Itachi asked._

_" Please Aniki!" Sasuke almost screamed._

_Itachi picked up Sasuke. He pushed the younger against the wall. Itachi quickly unbuttoned his pants and removed his erection from its clothed prison._

_" Are you ready?" Itachi asked teasing Sasuke's entrance with his erection._

_Sasuke nodded. The older pushed his full erection inside Sasuke's tight heat. Itachi waited for a moment so Sasuke could adjust to the feeling._

_" MOVE!" Sasuke yelled._

_Itachi thrusted up into Sasuke. The younger groaned loudly in pleasure pain. The older increased the speed of his thrusts. After a few moments Sasuke's prostate was hit hard._

_" OH GOD!" Sasuke moaned._

_Itachi hit that spot harder, making Sasuke throw his head back. The older thrust extremely hard. Sasuke's prostate was becoming sore with pleasure._

_" Itachi cum!" Sasuke groaned, " Its so good!"_

_The older Uchiha thrust rough for another few minutes and came hard._

_" ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He felt a hard throb in his groin. HE HAD AN ERECTION!?! Sasuke sighed, the dream was pretty descriptive. The Uchiha slid his hand in his boxers. Sasuke ran his finger up and down his length. He threw his head back and moaned. All of a sudden his bedroom window opened. A black figure stepped into the room. Sasuke, quickly, removed his hand from his weeping cock.

" Foolish otouto." The figure said.

" Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Before Sasuke knew it Itachi was on top of him. The older was straddling his hips.

" What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked seductively. " Don't you remember how we used to touch each other?"

Sasuke blushed.

" Yeah I remem..." Sasuke was cut of by Itachi's tongue probing his mouth.

The younger's tongue gently rubbed against older's. Itachi smirked when Sasuke started to engage in there activities. Itachi broke the kiss. Sasuke whimpered at the lost.

" Sasuke, I didn't think you were going to play with me." Itachi said.

Sasuke blush got darker. Itachi removed all of his clothes and Sasuke's, without the younger even noticing.

" Sasuke, your really wet." Itachi said stroking his Otouto.

Sasuke moaned loudly. Itachi's hand felt so much better than his own. The older kissed from his neck to his erection. Itachi licked and suck on the tip.

" Ita..I." Sasuke moaned.

Sasuke's cock was covered in pre-cum. Itachi looked up at his otouto.

" Are you enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked rubbing his thumb against Sasuke's cock.

" Please Itachi." Sasuke moaned.

" Fine." Itachi said.

He slid his fingers into Sasuke mouth. The younger Uchiha sucked and coated the fingers in saliva. Itachi removed them. The older teased his otouto harshly. Then he slid all three fingers inside and thrusted them roughly. Sasuke gasped loudly. Itachi hit the younger's prostate hard.

" ITA!" Sasuke gasped.

Itachi removed his fingers and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He thrust himself in. Sasuke gasped and spasmed at the familiar feeling. Itachi thrust roughly.

" feel nice?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around the older's waist. Itachi's erection went inside Sasuke deeper. The younger tossed his head back and moaned. Itachi thrust hard. After a few more lust filled thrusts Itachi came into Sasuke's tight heat.

" ITACHI!" Sasuke said cumming again.

" Well Sasuke, that was fun, but I have to go." Itachi said putting on his clothes.

" Wait." Sasuke said, " Will you stay 'til I fall asleep?"

Itachi sighed but sat back down on the bed. He cuddled Sasuke.

" Goodnight foolish Otouto."

" Night you murdering bastard." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke's mind went blank and he fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he saw a note on his bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

_Sasuke,_

_We will never be that intimate ever again. You need to let go of me as a lover and begin to hate me._

_Love,_

_Itachi._

Sasuke sighed.

_" I do hate you Itachi, but I can't help but love you_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow my first uchihacest. I feel so accomplished.**

**Sasuke: I would never love Itachi.  
****Me: According to me and Red, you love him.  
Itachi: Embrace the love Sasuke.  
****Me: I love you Itachi!!!  
****Itachi: I know.  
****Me: This was Hitoko-sama**


End file.
